Together Until I End Your Pathetic Life
by Aikat3rin3
Summary: Hollow IchigoxIchigo. NC-17 "Don't worry, king. We'll be together until I end your pathetic life, and stop being the horse forever."


I don't own anything but my ideas.

Ichigo looked around himself, the tenseness in the air buzzing in his ears as he looked at the side ways buildings of his world, his eyes following the sideways clouds drifting up and down in the air.

"Zangetsu?" he turned, scanning the buildings for any movement, but there was none. Even his Hollow wasn't there.

His Hollow wasn't there **yet**. He knew better not to let his guard down. The psycho was bound to show himself at any moment.

"You made a mistake, king."

Ichigo whirled to the voice, ringing across the buildings. There was no one. He was alone.

"Where are you?"

The Hollow's sick laugh echoed across the buildings, pealing in his ears and sending a shiver rocketing up his spine. He could feel his chest tighten as his breath caught in his throat. Such a menacing, threatening laugh, yet so happy. Ichigo felt his grip tighten on Zangetsu's hilt unconsciously.

"A big mistake."

Ichigo leapt back, whirling in the air to the voice suddenly so close behind him. The hollow was grinning brighter than the sideways sun, his white Zangetsu not even drawn.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo roared.

_Flashback_

"_It's a training process, and a good one at that. It creates an image of yourself inside of you that you can fight. To become stronger, you need to first be stronger than yourself, right?" the shadows of his green hat nearly blocked out all views of Urahara's eyes as he looked at Ichigo._

"_It will really make me that much stronger?"_

"_Well, in normal cases, yes. But yours is a little different."_

"…_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I've never tried this process with a Vizard before. There could be some things that go wrong."_

_Ichigo didn't need to ask what that meant. There were dangers because of the Hollow inside of him._

"_What things?" he asked carefully._

"_Well," Urahara shifted his hat again, "because the process creates a mirror image of you, your mirror image could potentially be your Hollow. The chances are slim, but there are still some chances."_

"_What's the worst that could happen?"_

"_Well, he might become stronger if it doesn't work, but again, the chances are slim. Because the process strengthens you, it could potentially strengthen him before you get stronger. Although, because you've already defeated him once, it could mean nothing."_

"_So nothing will happen besides him becoming stronger? I don't have to worry about him taking over me again?"_

"_As long as you can fight him off, then no. You've also been getting stronger over this time he's been locked away, and using __**his**__ powers to be stronger. That could give you an advantage, but I'm pretty sure that would be the worst that could happen. And if it does, I can always hold him back until you defeat him again. Because you'll be in my underground training ground, there's no danger of you, or him, getting out either."_

"_All right, let's do it."_

_End Flashback_

"What mistake?"

The Hollow crossed his arms, his stance relaxed, but Ichigo could feel something radiating off of him. Power. Had the process really made him stronger? Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tighter and slid his feet apart into a fighting stance.

The Hollow laughed again, throwing his head back.

"You miscalculated."

"With what?"

The Hollow's shoulders shook again as he chuckled silently.

"With just how powerful this 'process' of yours would make me."

Ichigo's eyes shot open as the aura around the Hollow shot through the roof, the spiritual pressure nearly blowing him back off his feet, the Hollow standing in the middle of the whirling tornado of murderous power.

Ichigo grunted as his lungs felt like they were flattening in his chest, his feet slipping as he fought to keep his balance. The power was beyond anything he'd ever seen! How could he be expected to fight him again and win without first training and getting stronger? This wouldn't help him get stronger; it would kill him!

"Like I said, king," the Hollow smirked again, "you miscalculated."

Ichigo gasped, looking up though his head felt like lead, staring in horror at the black hole tearing open in the sideways sky, blowing the clouds away and shaking the buildings.

"You should've been more careful, king!" the Hollow's laugher broke through even the wind of the hurricane. "I told you, you would be mine!"

Ichigo couldn't move from the spiritual pressure battering him from every angle, tearing at him and beating him down, and then the hole in the sky tore open, exploding blackness to the rest of the world, and everything went dark.

XXX

"What the **hell** happened back there, Urahara?" Ichigo snarled, throwing the wet cloth off his head in disgust, shoving himself up off the futon and ignoring how it made his head pound behind his eyes.

Urahara shifted his hat, stalling.

"We had a little… incident."

"What incident?" Ichigo growled, daring Urahara to not answer him.

"Ichigo… you're Hollow is downstairs. It looked like you were trying to transform, to use your Hollow powers, and then the mask just fell off you and shattered, your eyes were like his for a second, and there was a huge blast of smoke and he was standing there and you were lying on the floor."

Ichigo couldn't explain the terror, hate, and disbelief that shot through him from his core at that sentence. There was no way… and somehow he knew, if he went back to his inner world, the Hollow wouldn't be there.

"Just rest here for a minute," Urahara sighed, standing and heading for the basement door. "Thankfully, it looked like the process only gave him enough power to break free from you, and now he doesn't have that power anymore. I was able to seal up the basement completely, he wont be able to get out."

"T-There's no way…"

There couldn't be. This could not be happening. His Hollow, the thing he'd barely managed to defeat, the thing that wanted him and everything else around him dead, could** not** be downstairs. It just couldn't be. He was numb, he hadn't moved since Urahara said that, staring straight ahead with his eyes wide as he tried to search for the menacing feeling inside of him, some sort of notion that the Hollow was still locked away inside his mind, but there wasn't one. Ichigo didn't feel anything besides just Zangetsu itself.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Ichigo demanded. "Before **he** kills something?"

"…I can't, Ichigo," Urahara said reluctantly, pulling at his hat. "It's part of you, your soul, and Zangetsu. If I do that, I could kill you."

"B-But, then…" Ichigo could feel himself staring to shake, the room spinning around him as he took this all in. How had this all happened?

"There's a possibility that if you defeat him like you did before, it could lock him away again inside of you, but mind you that's just a theory."

"Is that…?" Ichigo swallowed, his hands shaking as he fisted the sheets on the futon.

Urahara nodded. "It's the best chance you've got."

Urahara held his hat to his head against the flattening wind in the basement as he walked down the long stairs, his hand on his Zanpakuto's hilt.

He was standing there. White skin, white clothing, black nails, yellow eyes, a lethal smile on his face as he watched Urahara walk down the stairs. The ground and rocks around him had been reduced to shattered pebbles and jagged bits of stone, thrown into disarray from his attacks.

"How's the king?" he asked, licking his lips.

"…He'll live."

"Really? That's too bad," the Hollow turned back to the other direction and raised Zangetsu over his head, swinging him to the ground with a bored expression as the light burst out of Zangetsu's blade, shattering the stone as it tore a path through the rock ground before dissipating miles away.

"Why don't you send him down here?"

Urahara looked down at the sinister but excited smirk and gave a short laugh.

"I'm afraid I can't really do that."

"I would go up to him, like a loyal horse, but I've already tried to break out. That's a strong seal you've got on the door."

The serrated scars on the stairs and the door back to the shop were clear proof that he had tried to break free, but it didn't faze Urahara, who only shook his head.

"He's not strong enough to fight you yet, just let him rest. You gave him a strong blow when you broke free, we wouldn't want you to kill him now—"

"And who said I was going to kill him?"

Urahara looked up again from under his hat. The smirk was gone from the Hollow's white face, replaced by an insulted one, and one that threatened Urahara to refuse again. Slowly, he began to calculate how fast he could reach the door at the top of the stairs before the Hollow attacked him. The chances were slim, but still there…

"…I'll ask him if he wants to come down, but don't take it personally if he doesn't," Urahara said, turning for the door, his coat flapping widely in the wind of another getsuga tenshou smashing through the rock and ripping another hole into the side of a mountain.

"Make sure he does."

Urahara paused as the Hollow spoke, but not for long before continuing back up the stairs.

XXX

Ichigo looked once more back at Urahara before pulling open the door to the basement of the shop and taking the first careful step down. That one was the hardest, the ones after that were easier, though his knees were almost shaking from the anticipation, especially when the getsuga tenshou ripped through the rock right beneath his feet under the stairs.

His head snapped to the source of the attack, staring into the yellow and black eyes of the smiling Hollow, standing with a bored stance on a mountain of hunks of rocks that had been destroyed by his assault on the basement.

"Long time no see, king." He called Ichigo king deliberately, cocking his head to the side slightly and hefting Zangetsu over his shoulder. "Do you miss me? In your head every second?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and pulled his own Zangetsu off his back, raising it to the Hollow.

"Always in such a hurry," the Hollow chuckled, his white shoulders shaking as he did.

"What do you want?" Ichigo barked. "I haven't got all day."

"Don't worry, king, but you should cancel whatever plans you've got."

"What?"

The Hollow licked its lips, smiling wider. "We could be down here for a long time."

Ichigo was suddenly kicking himself for not bringing Urahara along to make sure he wouldn't get killed. Urahara couldn't fight for him, but he could save his sorry ass if he still hadn't recovered enough. It had only been two days.

"Come on, king," the Hollow sighed impatiently, swinging Zangetsu in a blur by the chain, "you've already made me wait this long down here, don't force me to wait any longer… I'm dying for you to be mine!"

Ichigo gasped and lunged back away from the wild, maniac swing and the screeching laugher echoing over the broken rocks and boulders sticking out of the ground where mountains and cliffs had once stood. He didn't have time to blink as the Hollow swung at him again and again; barely giving him time to block one before another slash was aimed for his neck. He yelled and managed to swing Zangetsu at the right time to flip himself over the Hollow and out of the way of his attacks for the moment, when out of nowhere he was smashed into from behind and launched head first into a boulder.

Ichigo groaned and tried to stagger to his feet when a hand clenched around his neck and slammed him back into the boulder, cracking his shoulder against the unforgiving rock. Zangetsu flew out of his hand, spinning through the air and stabbing into the ground inches away from where a mirror image white sword stood in the ground.

"What…?" Ichigo gasped out, grabbing onto the hand at his neck. Why had he put his sword down?

"Shh…" the Hollow whispered, leaning into Ichigo's neck and nudging at Ichigo's shirt with his hand. "I told you," he whispered, squeezing Ichigo's neck tighter, "you're mine."

Ichigo lunged out as the Hollow pushed his robe away from his shoulder, exposing his skin, but the white hand flashed away from his chest and had pinned both of Ichigo's hands over his head before Ichigo could blink.

He gasped loudly, trying to bend and arch away from the touch as the Hollow's tongue flicked across his ear and then traveled further down to bite gently on his earlobe.

"What are you—ahh!" he gasped again as the Hollow's teeth sunk into the tender skin of his neck.

"Isn't it obvious, king?" the Hollow's voice purred as he licked slowly down Ichigo's neck to nibble harshly on his shoulder. "The horse has started to walk on its own, and you can't get off."

Ichigo groaned, shocked that the sound came out of his throat as the Hollow started to suck on his neck, pulling at the skin with his tongue and traveling down to lick at his chest.

"You sick fuck," Ichigo spat as the Hollow pushed his shirt down from the other shoulder before tearing it open when he couldn't get it off Ichigo's arms without letting him go.

"I like this better," the Hollow mused, staring at Ichigo's quivering bare chest. "I can see you, like when I'm in your mind, though… I can't see all of you yet… we'll have to fix that."

Ichigo groaned, not sure if the sounds were distorted 'no's' or moans for the touch not to stop as the Hollow dragged his teeth over Ichigo's chest, catching each nipple in his teeth before moving down to Ichigo's naval and dipping his tongue in. He desperately hoped it wasn't the latter.

The Hollow stood back up, a smirk toying at his lips before he slid a hand into Ichigo's pants, stroking once down his member with a black fingernail and smirking as Ichigo cried out in pain and pleasure. The **perfect** combination.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he whispered as he grabbed Ichigo's length and pulled gently, making Ichigo writhe against the rock, whether trying to break free or get more friction, he couldn't tell, but it didn't matter.

"Ahh…" Ichigo moaned slowly, tilting his head back into the rock, his mouth open and his cheeks flushed. Pleasure. The Hollow's smirk widened. It was definitely pleasure now.

"…S-Stop, no, stop!" Ichigo pleaded, his eyes half lidded as he pulled against his captor's hands.

The Hollow licked his lips again, his free hand sliding down Ichigo's back until he reached his ass and prodding it gently, making Ichigo arch away from it and press their chests together, and he groaned in response to the close touch.

"Why should I stop? You look much too delicious."

His smile widened as Ichigo watched him, his brown eyes half filled with terror, half with lust as the Hollow dragged his nails up to the belt of Ichigo's hakama pants and pulled them down in one swift motion, digging his nails into Ichigo's flesh as he did.

"No… no…" Ichigo moaned again as the Hollow took a hold of his manhood and began to stroke it, pulling him in just the right way to almost drive him crazy right on the spot.

"You've never done this before."

It wasn't a question. He'd been in Ichigo's mind, he would have seen it.

"You look too tasty for your own good."

Ichigo's eyes snapped back up to the Hollow's in shock just before the white lips slammed against his own and the Hollow's tongue invaded his mouth, fighting with his own tongue and tangling with it.

Ichigo moaned, trying to breath around the Hollow's lips and becoming dizzier by the second from the lack of oxygen and the Hollow working over his member with the cold white hand. The Hollow pulled back, breaking the contact between their lips and watched excitedly as Ichigo pulled in a shaky breath. He looked beautiful and helpless, naked with his hands pinned over his head, sweat glistening on his body, his cheeks an attractive shade of pink, saliva dripping down his chin and the beginnings of tears collecting in his eyes as he watched the Hollow with fear, loathing and lust all at the same time.

"It turns me on to see you like this, king," the Hollow whispered seductively, and grabbed the back of one of Ichigo's knees to lift his leg up and hook it around his hip. He smirked wider and more monstrously as he felt Ichigo stiffen and his breathing stop.

"Don't worry," he said, slipping to three fingers into his mouth and licking them, watching the way it made Ichigo swallow. "It wont hurt."

Ichigo watched the white hand with something akin to terror as they trailed down his chest, around his member and to his entrance.

"Relax, king, I'll be gentle," the Hollow whispered, and slipped one finger into Ichigo. The redhead hissed and squeezed his eyes shut, arching away from the finger before another pushed into him, making him wince and moan at the same time.

"No… please, no, not there…"

He hadn't even noticed that the Hollow wasn't holding his hands over his head; it had left his wrists to lift Ichigo's other knee around his waist and caress the tender skin, but when he did, something inside him didn't want him to fight back.

The Hollow pushed another finger into him and Ichigo cried out, his hands weaving themselves harshly in the white hair as he leaned his head back into the rock, breathing laboriously.

"Feels good, huh?" the Hollow laughed, pulling his fingers out of Ichigo. In one swift motion he had grabbed Ichigo's waist and turned him so his chest and knees were against the rock and he pressed his front to Ichigo's back, running his hands up and down Ichigo's chest as he positioned himself.

"…Please… ahh, no… don't…!" Ichigo gasped, watching with half closed eyes as the Hollow started to push himself into Ichigo. One white finger ran across Ichigo's bottom lip, and he slammed forward, shoving himself into Ichigo.

Ichigo cried out, a tear leaking out his eye and down his face as he threw his head back into the Hollow's neck and his nails scraped at the rock. The Hollow waited for Ichigo's next reaction, shocked when one of Ichigo's hands left the rock to touch the side of his face gently and the tear-streaked face turned to lean into the white hair.

"Ngh, m-more…"

The Hollow stood there for a moment, staring at the rock before he leaned into Ichigo's neck, hiding the feral smile on his face, and he yanked out of Ichigo only to slam back into him with the force of a wild animal, making Ichigo yell out again and the Hollow's smile widen impossibly more.

"Don't worry, king. We'll be together until I end your pathetic life, and stop being the horse forever."

WOOT! WOOT! One of my favorite Bleach couples. What do you think?

On a scale of 1-10, what's your rating?

Remember, you don't have to be a member to review!

~Fireserpent14


End file.
